


【全员向】英属维京群岛的夏与冬

by JackTheLittleEgg



Series: 【全员向】英属维京群岛的夏与冬 [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheLittleEgg/pseuds/JackTheLittleEgg





	【全员向】英属维京群岛的夏与冬

有消息说朴正洙和金钟云最近要扩充势力，有和童叔合作的意向。道上听到这个消息的人都又惊又气，朴金二人的实力本来就不可小觑，近几年风头正盛，如果再加上童叔在背后撑腰，那道上哪还有别人混口饭吃的机会。  
这条消息倒确实是真的，但是不是他们两个找上的童叔，而是童叔派了个小孩儿来跟他俩谈。见过这个小孩儿的人没几个，但是没听说过他的人也没几个。基本人人都知道童叔早年收了一个孩子，过了几年这孩子的天赋逐渐展露，童叔就把他带在身边让他跟着自己在国外，找了手下最精英的一群人专门培养他。一开始大家听了他的做法议论纷纷，很多人觉得这样把孩子当成工具有目的的培养实在是不齿，后来终于有人出来说了一句，童叔这样也算是给了他一条活路，要不小孩儿迟早会成了拖累下场也不会太好，大家都是手上沾着血过日子的，谁也别说谁了。  
小孩儿这次回来其实是替神童探路的，虽然他势力大有手腕，但毕竟常年在国外呆着，现在想回来捞一笔还是要找地头上的人帮衬着。其实这种事本来轮不到小孩儿来干，但是神童有心把他扔出来锻炼一下，可是又宝贝他，就把这差事交给他了。他接到的任务也是简单到了极点，和朴正洙金钟云谈谈合作意向，看看他们是怎么做生意的，过一个月回来就好了。神童跟他说首尔那边他都联系好了，回去之后安安心心的就当去度一个月假，其他事不用太在意。他很奇怪这算是什么探路的法子，一点也看不出神童对这件事的重视，但是他也什么都不问，乖乖应了下来。  
他到首尔的时候正是隆冬时节，拿了行李在出口附近站了半天也没看见来接自己的人，他就拖着箱子往航站楼前的马路走去。神童之前嘱咐过他让他穿暖和点，说韩国冬天冷，他收拾行李的时候在厚实但丑的羽绒服和帅气的羊绒大衣之间犹豫了一下，最后还是选了大衣。现在他无比想念那件臃肿的羽绒服，外面下起了雪，并且有越来越大的趋势，来接他的人不知道什么时候才能到，不过看天气估计是堵在路上了，他等了一会儿被冻了个透，只好又回航站楼里面。朴正洙到的时候他还没从寒冷中缓过劲儿来，手指尖又麻又疼，朴正洙塞给他一个保温杯，里面是红枣茶，他看了看朴正洙，眼里尽是不信任。朴正洙反而一点不在意，笑着说我给你下药对我有什么好处么，说着还把带来的厚外套给他披上。小孩儿有点奇怪，这个人的态度完全不是对待一个杀人手都不会抖的谈判代理人时通常会有的，倒像是照顾亲戚家的小朋友。等到了住处他才明白神童说的“都联系好了”是什么意思，朴正洙把他带回了自己家，带着他转了一圈把他推进客卧让他好好休息就不再管他了。他想问问神童是什么意思，但是算算时间神童应该还在睡觉，他也只好作罢。洗了澡躺在床上，快要睡着的时候他脑子里忽然冒出来一个朦朦胧胧的想法。  
第二天朴正洙带他去了公司，给他大概说了说最近接了什么业务，又介绍了几个人给他认识。他发现还有个人一直没有出现，就问朴正洙金钟云去哪儿了。朴正洙还是那副笑笑的模样，跟他说金钟云最近在外面，过两天应该就回来了。后来朴正洙就每天带着他到处跑，有几次出去跟人谈事儿还把他也拉上了，好像什么也不避讳。小孩儿心里越发肯定自己头一天的那个猜测了。  
金钟云回来的时候小孩儿正在朴正洙家里做饭，这一个礼拜下来他已经彻底融入日常生活了，他看朴正洙实在太忙，就承包了做饭的任务。听到门锁咔哒咔哒响起来，他条件反射似的从刀架上抽出来一把小刀，攥在手里盯着门口，另一只手还不忘搅拌着锅里的汤。朴正洙看他的反应轻轻笑了一声，放下菜去开门，把人迎进来还说着你是不是又记错密码了，要是我不在你可怎么办。金钟云抱着一大袋子东西进来，看见小孩儿也不惊讶，笑眯眯地问他你就是厉旭吧，说着从袋子里刨出来一盒点心递给他，说是之前去的那个地方的特产，给他带的让他尝尝。小孩儿没想到自己会收到礼物，他一手拿着锅铲另一只手还拿着刀放在下面，尴尬得不知道该怎么办才好。朴正洙走过去把刀接过来放回刀架，看了金钟云一眼，金钟云也笑了，说着厉旭呀你怎么这么可爱把东西塞到小孩儿手里。小孩儿看了看手里的盒子，是六花亭的饼干，他想起朴正洙之前跟他说金钟云最近在外面，他当时还以为是在办事，现在看着朴正洙茶几上哗啦啦倒出来的一大袋子东西，什么巧克力和果子饼干薯条，这根本就是旅游去了嘛，还搞的那么神秘。  
过了几天小孩儿收到消息，一个在札幌度假的头目带着他的情妇开车去小樽的时候出了车祸，车子横越公路开进了海里，捞出来的时候早已经车毁人亡。他一开始没当回事，接着往下看说尸检检出体内有一定浓度的LSD，他觉得这件事不是那么简单，找来了这个头目的资料发现这个人从来没有吸毒史，虽然干的不是什么好事但是日子过得却很健康，那LSD是怎么回事？他抬头看了看写字台上吃了一半的饼干忽然明白了，这个金钟云真的如神童所说是个厉害的疯子，他确实是去办事了，只不过好像是去旅游顺便把人杀了。  
金钟云回来之后带孩子的事情就交给他了，可能是因为两个人血管里都留着疯狂的因子，小孩儿和他迅速亲近了起来，他去几个场子蹓跶的时候也会带上小孩儿。手底下的人不知道这小孩儿是什么来头，以为是金钟云的新宠，拿出一副讨好的样子来对他，看他可爱趁着金钟云不在的时候手底下也不太安分。小孩儿本来不想理这些人，朴正洙金钟云对自己再好那也是在别人的地盘上，他不能随便动手，但是次数多了他也被惹毛了，终于有一次他实在无法忍受那个人恶心的行为，直接下手把那个毛手毛脚的打折了几根肋骨。金钟云下来看见这么一个情况，挥了挥手让人把被打到半死的那个拉下去，然后抽出手帕给小孩儿擦了擦手上的血，睨了一眼周围的人，让他先回家。最后金钟云怎么处理的小孩儿也没问，但是他听说那个场子换了大半的新人，还从别的场子调过去了一个负责人。其实这个消息也不是完全正确，那个新的管事的不是从别的场子调去的。金钟云知道是怎么回事之后连脾气都懒得发，找到李赫宰让他帮忙收拾一下这帮子人，李赫宰听了之后直接把郭昌洙送过去了。（昌洙心里苦，帮你顾着自己家的场子不算还被扔出去调教别人，得多给加班费）  
小孩儿走之前花了大半天时间在家准备了一桌子饭，他也没什么能为两个人做的，这一个月下来他好像真的是来度假的，被两个哥哥照顾得很好，好到他在二十多年的人生里第二次产生了想要一直留在这儿的想法。朴正洙不能喝酒，他和金钟云两个人开了一瓶金钟云带来的梅酒喝得开心。酒过三巡他脑子有点懵，也不管应该不应该合适不合适就直接问朴正洙是不是早就跟神童认识，自己这次来也不是像神童说的来谈判和帮他探路，朴正洙还是那样温温柔柔的，抬手提他顺了顺头发说你心里想的是什么就是什么，但是这件事不该由我说出来。转天把小孩儿送到机场，金钟云问朴正洙，为什么要那么回答厉旭，明知道这个回答会在他心里埋下一颗种子，朴正洙只是安静地开着车，没有理他。后来的事也就水到渠成，过了小半年道上的人都收到了消息说童叔要回来了，小孩儿成了他安排在朴金二人身边的办事员。

把小孩送回去之后这半年时间金钟云一个活儿也没有，每天在家里打游戏看比赛闲得都要长草了，他甚至怀疑是不是这些黑社会都要改邪归正了。朴正洙看他实在无聊扔给他一个档案夹，让他好好研究一下里面的内容准备和上面那个人接触一下。金钟云一边吐槽这种事不都是你来干么一边认认真真的开始准备。这个人是KAC集团会长的二少爷，虽然和会长没有血缘关系，连姓都还是跟着他妈妈姓崔，但是从他妈妈带着他嫁过来之后整个金家上上下下一点也没亏待他，不知道是不是因为会长爱屋及乌的缘故。跟他们这种不知道那天就会被搞进监狱的人相比，这个二少爷，也就是崔始源，听话得就像是小学生一样，乖乖长大乖乖上学，当会长的爸爸还正值鼎盛时期，上面还有个没有血缘关系的哥哥估计会继承公司，人生好到不该和自己有交集。金钟云翻了翻整份档案，又找人要了一份KAC的资料，看完之后跑去问朴正洙怎么派给自己这么个活儿。朴正洙一脸孩子你可怎么办啊的表情看着金钟云，提醒他他们干的可不止打打杀杀这种活。金钟云冷笑一声，什么经济的支柱商场的神话，到头来还不都是一路货色，现在不想脏了自己的手就把这种事丢给继子，到时候东窗事发也好撇清关系降低损失。他看不起这种人，但是谁也不会和钱过不去，生意都送上门了为什么不做。他花时间研究了一下这个什么也不干的二少爷的爱好，又很无聊的亲力亲为盯了两天梢，发现这个什么都好的二少爷真的是什么正事也不干，虽然不打架不闹事不像很多公子一样不学无术，但是游手好闲的程度是一般人无法企及的。等他费尽九牛二虎之力终于和二少爷搞好关系的时候，他已经开始想念朴正洙交给他的那些提心吊胆的任务了。这个二少爷可能是因为太闲了，各种奇怪的心思想法层出不穷，带着金钟云到处玩儿，还送了他一堆东西。朴正洙在又一次收到金钟云的消息说要去泰国玩儿的时候终于忍不住告诫他不要把自己搭进去了，当然这种事情不是越告诫越会发生的么。金钟云不敢让朴正洙知道自己好像动了真情，也不敢让二少爷知道自己到底是干什么的，就一直和二少爷维持着纯洁的炮友关系。他也是后来才知道这位少爷的性向的，因为只是个继子，虽然家里对他好但是又不太重视他，所以这种事情只要不被爆出来家里也没说什么。接触一段时间之后金钟云就发现这个二少爷虽然写在资料上的东西看起来就是那个样子，但是本人实际上远比那些文字照片要厉害得多，他们两个搞在一起没多久，有一次二少爷把他摁在床上猛干的的时候就问他是因为什么脏事才跑来勾搭自己的，那天晚上金钟云才知道二少爷的手不比自己干净多少，什么好人什么清流，都是假的。就因为这样，金钟云心里的罪恶感也突然减轻了，不是自己让这个人沾染上肮脏的颜色。两个人就一直这么勾勾搭搭的，直到神童回来。

神童回来之后道上的风向都变了变，大家都知道什么回来捞一笔只是说说，天知道这个人要干什么。接风宴的时候神童忽然问起为什么一直没看见李东海，朴正洙听到他提起这个名字手抖了一下，使劲调出一个不太自然的笑说把那些能摆在明面上的业务都交给东海来处理了，为了少点麻烦最近见面的次数已经很少了。神童满意的夸他想得周到，果然没看错人，过了一会儿又说有时间把东海叫出来见一面，朴正洙没法拒绝只好应下来。吃了饭把神童和小孩儿送走之后朴正洙让金钟云把李东海叫回来，金钟云给李东海发消息一直也没收到回信，打电话也没人接，最后他万不得已只好给李赫宰打电话。那边过了好一会儿才接起来，窸窸窣窣的不知道在干什么，金钟云问他李东海在不在他那儿怎么不接电话，还没等李赫宰回答就听李东海软乎乎的一声“赫呀，谁打来的呀”，听说是金钟云的电话之后那边叽里咕噜一通乱响，然后接电话的人就变成了李东海，金钟云问他怎么不回信息也不接电话，他软软的说刚才在睡觉啊，金钟云看了看时间，晚上十点，这么个不早不晚的时候，他也不想问那俩人干什么了这个点儿睡觉，就直接跟李东海说朴正洙让他这两天回来一趟，李东海说好就急急忙忙把电话挂了。金钟云看着总共没两分钟的通话时间，心里气不打一处来，李赫宰那个小子拐跑了他的宝贝弟弟，现在这孩子发消息不回打电话不接，好不容易说上话还是讲完正事就挂。他上楼找朴正洙控诉李赫宰的“恶行”，结果朴正洙还笑他说当时他俩要在一起的时候你怎么不揍李赫宰呢，现在想把他打一顿了，他觉得自己的脸都在这件事上脸都丢尽了，可是东海喜欢啊，那就忍着吧。  
这事其实也不能怪金钟云，李东海和李赫宰搞在一起的时候他们谁也不知道。那时候他们已经逐渐把李东海往明面上送，尽量减少和他的联系，每次跟李东海打电话也全是李东海在讲公司的事情，偶尔说起那么一两句最近去了哪家酒吧夜店，朴正洙和金钟云也只当小朋友终于长大了，也开始去除了咖啡馆甜品店以外的地方了。其实那些店全是李赫宰的，李东海没事总往人家店里跑为了什么也是不言而喻了，可是两个人那段时间接了个大活儿，朴正洙忙着收集情报分析材料，金钟云做计划做得焦头烂额，谁也没注意到这件事，要是金钟云当时就发现的话估计能把这段恋情掐死在连萌芽都没有的阶段。李东海认识李赫宰可能也是命里注定的事，原来他这些场所一概不去，连跟人谈生意都约到自己开的咖啡店，后来有一次拿下了个大单子实在是高兴得不得了，就跟着公司里的人一起去了一家酒吧嗨皮。手底下这帮人平时工作时候一个个人模狗样的，出了公司才原形毕露，李东海一看这些人玩儿的真是够疯的，一帮大老爷们儿看钢管舞没问题，可是这好像是个男的吧？！同行的人看出来他的疑惑，就说别看这人是个男的，跳起舞来能让人忽略性别，还劝他看两眼就知道了。李东海本着了解员工生活的宗旨就看了一会儿，没想到就这么一会儿就把自己搭进去了，这肌肉线条，这动作力度，这对节奏的掌握和对肌肉的控制，李东海眼睛里都快冒星星了，这个人也太厉害了了吧！回去之后他也不好意思问同事，就自己找这个人的资料，他一开始以为这个人是个专职舞者，仔细查了之后才发现上次那家店就是他的，不仅如此这个人名下各种酒吧夜店还有好几处。好有病啊……李东海看着这个叫李赫宰的男人手下的产业不禁吐槽，这老板当得也太敬业了吧，亲自下场招揽生意，别是有什么奇怪的嗜好吧。可是这个人真的太耀眼了，李东海时常会想起那个晚上舞台上的李赫宰，想起他锋利的下颌线还有柔韧的腰。当李东海再一次走进那家店时他知道自己这回算是栽了，这种事越来越上瘾，后来下班去李赫宰的店已经成了他日常生活的一部分。李赫宰慢慢也注意到了李东海，他不瞎也不傻，这么一个漂亮的男人每天打卡一样来自己店里，如果不是有所图那就是有病了。他一开始以为这个人和其他找上他的人一样，不过是想睡他，但是当李东海红着脸小心翼翼的说着你好厉害呀还眼睛里冒星星的时候他觉得自己要沦陷了，这也太可爱了吧。他被李东海的纯真所吸引，却沉迷于日后李东海逐渐显露的头脑才华和手腕中，这种反差让李东海更加迷人。等到朴正洙终于意识到自家孩子好像最近不太对的时候，这两个人已经如胶似漆了，李东海甚至在研究李赫宰新店的地址和发展方向。他偷偷把两个人叫回来，问他们是不是真的想清楚了，李东海坚定地点点头表示这是自己做的最清楚的决定之一。朴正洙也没真打算拆散他俩，但是金钟云却突然杀了回来，朴正洙赶忙把李东海扔给他，自己带着李赫宰进了书房。金钟云揽着李东海的肩膀，一副心疼气氛又恨铁不成钢的表情，李东海只能使出撒娇这个绝招来安慰他哥。  
李东海其实可以算是朴正洙和金钟云心里永远的愧疚，导致后来他们对李东海几乎是有求必应。当年他们两个没有办法只能把李东海带上这条路，想尽办法让他远离那些脏事，后来事业越做越大，李东海自己也提出来不能这样一直被他们两个护着，朴正洙才把一些相对正经的生意交给他。李东海的头脑可以说跟朴正洙不相上下，但是朴正洙有意不给他显露的机会，李东海也明白朴正洙的用心，就在明面的生意上尽心尽力地好好干，也帮朴正洙挣了不少钱。但是这种才华不会被永远埋没，后来朴正洙收到消息说童叔盯上了李东海，就想了个办法把他偷偷送出了国，等到神童真的跟他说的时候李东海已经在香港替朴正洙捞钱了，替朴正洙捞钱就是替自己捞钱，神童这下也不好强行把人弄回来。后来这件事就慢慢被放下了，朴正洙看风头过了才把李东海接回来，这次神童又提起来了，朴正洙知道他还是不死心，他得跟李东海商量一下这件事。李东海听了之后倒是不在意，他知道朴正洙怕他出事，但是神童这么问起他肯定是有活儿找他做，那近期他就不会有危险。金钟云看他这样大大咧咧的，只好又找到李赫宰跟他大概说了下过一阵子可能会发生的事，让他帮忙盯着李东海别让他出事。

事情确实如李东海所料，神童找他也是和KAC的合作有关，这个合作从神童回国之前就开始准备，或者说神童就是为了这笔生意才回国的。说穿了也就是一笔洗钱的生意，长期合作互利互惠，只是金额巨大而已。这件事朴正洙自己一个人不是做不了，虽然这么大的资金流他也是第一次做，但是这么多年下来处理起这些事早已经易如反掌，现在神童找李东海来帮忙不过是想彻底把他拖下水。他和李东海第一次看到这个活儿要经手的金额时不是不吃惊，这几年大大小小的生意做过不少，这个数目已经不是一般渠道能赚得到的了。虽然他们的原则是不问来路只管去处，但是这次的任务还是牵动了他们的神经。  
朴正洙一边让这笔钱一点一点被洗白，一边开始查这些钱的来路。他对这笔钱到底是用多么不正当的方式赚来的其实并不好奇，但是他直觉这件事以后能帮他一个大忙。直到有一天KAC的大少爷金希澈忽然找上门来，两个人关上门在朴正洙的办公室大吵了一架，最后以金希澈摔门而出结束。当时金钟云在外面办事，回来之后听厉旭说好像金希澈是因为朴正洙一边干着他们家的活一边查他们而大发雷霆，朴正洙也不恼，只说金先生空口无凭就来这里闹，实在不够理智。金钟云想了想问了厉旭一句，你会告诉童叔么，厉旭没想到他会这么问，低下头想了想慢慢摇了摇头。他没再多问，这孩子的心思太细太多，他不知道当初朴正洙埋在小孩儿心里的那颗种子现在长到了什么程度，但是按照现在的情况来看他有点担心小孩儿将来的处境。他喜欢厉旭，因为他在厉旭身上看到了东海的影子，但是这个孩子却没有东海那样拥有哪怕只是短短几年平静生活的机会，现在小孩儿就在自己身边，他想要给小孩儿一个安稳的未来。本来小孩儿对神童是无条件的信赖，他的一生都是神童给的，他可以为了神童做任何事，但是朴正洙在他心里埋下了一颗威力与日俱增的定时炸弹。他以为自己可以付出一切，但是随着年龄的增长他逐渐意识到他不想一辈子都绑在神童身边，他感激神童对他的帮助和照顾，但是他也被神童的占有欲困扰着。他越发觉得自己更像是一件被精心打磨收藏的兵器，神童之所以下大力气保护他并不是出于对他的爱，而是在等待一个让他出鞘的时机，在这之前这件武器是不能受损的。这样的想法像是藤蔓把他越缠越紧，和神童的相处也变成了煎熬，他不敢问也不能问，他怕梦里那句“现在到了你报答我的时候了”变成现实。  
晚上崔始源来找金钟云，提起了金希澈今天怒气冲冲的从外面回来，问他知不知道怎么回事，他就把他听到的跟崔始源说了。他一开始其实是有所顾忌的，他们两个分别代表了两方势力，过多的交往对谁也没有好处，但是慢慢的他发现崔始源的存在仅仅是一个东窗事发时的替罪羊，他没有任何实际的权利和行动，只是被安上了这一堆未来的罪名，他甚至开始疑惑为什么朴正洙要安排他和崔始源的接触，这件事现在看起来毫无意义。他们不过是整件事中的两颗棋子而已，只能被命运推着往前走。崔始源和他有着同样的想法，他知道自己最终逃脱不了的结局，但是他无力反抗，人生对他来说就是一道无解的题。就这样他们从纯洁的炮友关系慢慢变成了什么都说的炮友关系，但是比炮友再深的关系两个人谁都没提，毕竟说不定哪天连人都没了，那些感情又有什么用。这边崔始源听完他的话，支支吾吾了半天，最后冒出一句，我觉得我哥好像恋爱了。金钟云翻了个白眼，你哥恋爱和我跟你说的这事有什么关系，难不成你觉得你哥跑去找朴正洙是上演什么出轨男友先下手为强的戏码么。崔始源掏出手机找到一张照片，递给金钟云说出轨不一定，男友有可能，那个小红人就是我哥，虽然边上那个人我也没看清，但是我觉得是正洙哥。金钟云接过手机一看，这个人怎么这么刺眼，在看边上那个白色卫衣的，可不是朴正洙么，化成灰他都认识啊。照片里金希澈正要接过朴正洙手里的东西，歪头看着他的眼神说不出的温柔。他一下就生气了，朴正洙到底是什么意思，让他和崔始源联系着，自己却和金希澈搞在一起，这个人到底是不信任他还是想怎么样，当时告诫他不要把自己搭进去，那现在这又算事怎么回事。这下金钟云饭也吃不下了，拿着崔始源的手机就要回家找朴正洙要个说法，崔始源看着自己被挟持的手机只好跟去。金钟云推开朴正洙家的大门的时候看到的是意料之外的场景，桌子上地上全是各种文件资料，金希澈和朴正洙一人手里一个平板，笔记本的风扇呼呼地转着。朴正洙看他杀过来仿佛早就预料到了一样，摘下眼镜问他你怎么来了，后面跟着进来的崔始源和金希澈面面相觑，尴尬都要化成实体了。金希澈放下手里的东西把沙发上的文件夹搬到一边给他俩腾了个地儿，还没等他开口崔始源就先发制人问他哥你跟正洙哥是在一起了么。金希澈小暴脾气一下就被他弟激起来了，我俩这收集情报整理资料忙得焦头烂额，连忙里偷闲谈个恋爱的时间都没有，你一个晚上约人出去吃饭的人跟我在这儿说什么说。金钟云在他俩拌嘴的时候看了看堆起来的文件，无一例外都是KAC集团和旗下子公司的相关账目业务往来，他看着金希澈问了一句，你俩演戏挺上瘾的？朴正洙知道他还在生气，往他手里塞了一块小点心拍拍他的头算是安抚他。金希澈和朴正洙看事情变成现在这个样子，也没法继续瞒下去了，就大概跟他俩说了说到底是怎么回事。  
其实朴正洙查KAC还是金希澈找他帮忙的。很早之前金希澈就找上朴正洙，那个时候朴正洙他们只是和KAC旗下几家公司有业务往来，也基本都是李东海在做，虽然有时候会有一些出格的生意，但是大家都是在商场混的，睁一只眼闭一只眼也就过去了，况且李东海手底下那些产业的背景也不是能拿出来说的。金希澈跟他提出这个想法的时候他一度怀疑这个人是要整自己，但是金希澈说他对朴正洙和这些公司的业务没什么兴趣，只是单纯的觉得自家的集团在灰色地带的产业会给以后自己接手公司带来麻烦。朴正洙笑他反正都不是什么干好事的人，还担心这些干什么，他也只是说我虽然不干好事但是也还没有那么坏。朴正洙答应他有机会帮他看看到底是怎么回事哦，但是转头就先调查了金希澈这个人。他发现金希澈虽然是KAC会长的亲生儿子，但是比起继子，被用来当枪使的次数一点也不少，他忽然明白了，等将来金希澈接受了公司也只不过是成为了一只更加有背锅能力的替罪羊，这个集团不会由金希澈来掌控，他这是在给自己留后路。但是当时苦于和KAC没有直接接触，这件事一直进行得不太顺利，金希澈那边也拿不到什么有价值的资料，慢慢的这件事就被放下了，但是两个人的联系倒是没有断。金希澈的父亲知道后也只是说要和朴正洙注意距离但是保持好关系，可能以后会有用，他也没有想到被自己算计的儿子也在算计自己。这次神童给他们的生意让这件事起死回生，大量的情报文件源源不断地出现在他面前，他和金希澈抓住这个机会没日没夜地调查，想尽快搞清楚事情的真相。金钟云听了，冷冷的问了一句，那你俩是脑子进水么直接在公司演那么一出戏，就不怕公司里有钉子。朴正洙告诉他今天这一出就是演给钉子看的，金希澈的父亲一直对朴正洙这边有所怀疑，这样一来金希澈很有可能也被派过来参与这次合作，那他们之间的频繁接触就不会显得那么突兀。金钟云又问那你们现在查清楚了么，朴正洙说快了，马上就要结束了，之所以不跟他和崔始源说是想保护他们，这件事在查出真相之前知道的人越少越好。金钟云知道朴正洙不会在这件事上对他撒谎，朴正洙不会不信任自己，他这么做的唯一原因就是这个真相可能会让他们所有人都陷入危险的境地。崔始源说，既然事情已经到这个地步，那有什么我们可以帮忙的就跟我们说吧，虽然自己没什么实权，但是还是有能搞到的东西的。

就这么着又过了一段时间，他们发现整个KAC集团光鲜的外壳之下的勾当令人发指，怪不得会长连亲生儿子都舍得拿出来送死。没想到这个时候神童突然传消息过来说要让李东海和厉旭去外地做一笔单子。几个人听到这个消息就知道大事不妙，两个孩子这次凶多吉少。  
神童和KAC会长的见面约在了那个昌洙看过的场子，李赫宰鬼使神差留了人，那人回来一五一十地把听到的告诉李赫宰，李赫宰一听赶紧去找朴正洙金钟云商量怎么办。那个手下告诉他神童和会长确实要趁这次机会杀东海厉旭灭口，应该会在他们回程的路上下手。这趟不得不去，朴正洙最后决定不告诉东海和厉旭到底是怎么回事，只说让他们俩要处处小心，两个小孩儿聪明得很，知道自己这次凶多吉少，但还是说着正洙哥放心吧。他让李赫宰找可靠的人去接应，到时候那个人直接把他们两个送走，不要再回来。结果还是出事了，消息传回来那辆车在高速上为了躲避大货车开出了路面翻下边坡，因为边坡下面是一条深沟，等到救援人员赶到的时候车子已经烧的差不多了，重伤的厉旭被甩出了车外，车里还有一具被烧焦的尸体，看位置应该是乘车人的，司机不知所踪。厉旭被拉到医院之后抢救了三天最后还是没挺过来。三个人突然明白这一切都是算计好的，是自己亲手把两个人送上了绝路，根本没有什么“回程的路上下手”，是他们把这句话变成了现实。按照两个小孩儿的身手如果发现什么异常的话不难直接作出反应，脱身的机会也不是没有，可是就因为那个所谓“可靠的人”，就因为那么一丝丝猜到朴正洙的计划后放松下来的警惕，他们两个现在再也没有机会离开了。现在这个鲁莽的决定，不仅让神童如愿除掉了两个人，更让他们和神童的对峙提前上演了。  
李赫宰在意识到神童正是利用了自己对李东海的关心借他的手解决了李东海之后，整个人几乎崩溃，他把自己关在和李东海第一次见面的酒吧，疯了一样每天浸泡在酒精里。他不知道自己活着还有什么意义，他就这么等着神童派人来杀自己，杀了自己吧，这样就解脱了。还没等到神童的人来，昌洙先趁着他喝得不省人事把他带走了。酒吧后来突然发生火灾，扑灭之后消防人员在里面发现一具体型和李赫宰差不多的焦尸，大家都以为是李赫宰酒后失智加上悲伤过度最后将这个地方付之一炬，自己也永远留在了他们初遇的地方。

这个时候朴正洙和金钟云已经从众人视线中消失了很久，没有人联系得上他们，他们就好像人间蒸发了一样。继而又传出KAC的二少爷崔始源与朴金二人的“商业活动”，走私洗钱偷税不正当经营，这个毫无存在感的继子一下子被放到了台面上。会长出来声泪俱下地道歉忏悔，说这都是崔始源个人的行为，那些勾当也全都发生在崔始源自己的公司，说对不起国家对不起人民，说自己会倾尽一切来补偿这位继子犯下的罪行。另一边他又跟神童商量着要除掉知道事实真相的金希澈和崔始源，神童听到他要杀了金希澈的时候问他，虎毒尚且不食子，他是你亲儿子你就忍心杀了他。会长冷笑一声，那难道等着他把事情捅出来换我死么。金希澈和崔始源早在发现真相的时候就料到了迎接自己的会是什么样的结局，在东海厉旭出事之后他们两个用仅有的能信任的关系帮朴正洙金钟云人间蒸发，然后把所有资料整理封存好自己也消失在公众的视线里。他们断了之前的大部分关系，只留下和南美几个朋友的联系。两个人想得很明白，不管怎么样最后一定要活下来一个人，把真相公之于众，他们不知道还要躲多长时间，但是总会有那么一天的。  
只是没想到这一天来得出乎意料。朴正洙和金钟云东海厉旭出发之前已经着手销毁资料，他们隐约感觉到组织内部出了问题，但是这种时候再去找那个钉子是谁已经没有意义了，反正已经打算鱼死网破拼一把。他们并不担心这个组织少了自己会垮掉，整个组织有一套严密的管理系统，会有人接手他们的工作。在收到车祸的消息时他们第一时间跟金希澈崔始源取得了联系，在短短两个小时之内就销声匿迹了。从办公室到家表面上看起来就像是两个人明天还会回来一样，但是所有有价值的东西都没有了，连生活过的痕迹都被抹了个干净，甚至床上用品都是全新的。他们两个藏在安全屋里，每天定时和金希澈崔始源联系报平安，家里囤的东西够他们生活很长一段时间。在一个阴雨绵绵的午后朴正洙看着看着情报歪倒在沙发上睡着了，金钟云给他盖上薄毯，拿着伞轻轻把门带上。他也没有走远，站在街角看着街道被雨雾笼罩着，有人冒着雨遛狗，他看到穿着雨衣的小狗忽然想起了以前养的melo和小不点，征得主人同意后抱着狗使劲撸了一会儿，又给狗理了理项圈才放下。街上没有什么人，雨声和昏暗的天空让人昏昏欲睡，金钟云又呆呆地站了会儿才回了家。到家的时候朴正洙已经醒了，披着毯子看情报，眼下的乌青像是画上去的一样浓重。金钟云把手搓热了盖在朴正洙眼睛上，抽走他手里的平板，两个人就这么安静的呆着，房间里只有滴滴答答的声音和呼吸声。  
过了几天朴正洙突然问金钟云要不要跟金希澈崔始源他们见一面，金钟云觉得这个突然的提议很奇怪，他不明白朴正洙为什么选在这样一个时间点约他们出来见面，如果被抓住那四个人不就全完了么。但是朴正洙好像根本就不是在征求他的意见，自顾自和金希澈约好了时间地点，嘱咐金钟云到时候做好准备就回了房间。金钟云觉得哪儿都不对，朴正洙的决策永远都是有目的，但是这个决定不会给他们带来任何好处甚至风险极高，这不像是朴正洙会做的事，那就说明他在向自己隐瞒什么，那是一件自己绝对不可能猜出来的事情。他坐在床上看着这间小小的屋子里自己从家带出来的东西，那张他和朴正洙李东海的合影还是很多年前他们还没走上这条路的时候照的，那时候的李东海真的像个孩子一样。床边的纸箱里是他这些年带回来的大大小小的玩意儿，每一样他都会一式三份自己留一个，其他的两个给李东海和朴正洙。还有他的一盒子饰品，很多都是朴正洙帮他挑的，朴正洙很少戴亮闪闪的耳饰，但是却给他买了一堆。床底下还藏着他这么多年来用的最顺手的武器们，他把箱子拉出来，左挑右拣最后抽出一把匕首。衣柜里的衣服他都叠的整整齐齐的，选来选去他还是拿出了纯棉的白衬衣和水洗牛仔裤，这些年他几乎没有穿过这样的衣服，可能这也会是最后一次。他把东西都摆放好，被子也拉平了，枕头拍到恰到好处的蓬松，最后看了一下这个房间。所有这些东西都是他存活于世的见证，但是他忽然在想，这个在世上活了三十多年的人到底是不是自己。他不知道精干如朴正洙会不会也在某个瞬间产生这样不真实的想法。他关上门，朴正洙已经站在玄关等他了，他看着朴正洙身上的白丝绸衬衣和黑裤子，忽然就笑了弯了腰，笑出了眼泪，朴正洙把他扶起来和他拥抱在一起，他们是如此密不可分，从前是，现在是，未来也会是。  
一顿饭四个人吃得沉闷异常，在烤肉店小小的隔间里空气仿佛有千斤重，他们都知道这顿饭就像是最后的晚餐，谁都三缄其口，谁都心如明镜。吃完饭朴正洙和金希澈先走了，崔始源和金钟云两个人沉默地坐了一会儿，忽然崔始源说，回家吧。金钟云不知道崔始源说的是哪个家 ，大宅肯定是不能回，自己家早就被放弃了，他觉得崔始源也不会傻到把自己带到他和金希澈的安全屋，那哪里还是家呢？他跟着崔始源出了饭店在小路上拐了几拐，最后从附近的一个地下车库开车离开。车子沿着汉江飞驰， 车里的气氛浓稠得让人开不了口，两个人也不说话，一人一根烟抽到了小区门口。进了公寓金钟云发现整栋房子没有任何生活的气息，虽然家具生活用品都摆放整齐，但是大件家具都用白布蒙了起来，看起来像是房主要离开很长一段时间。崔始源跟他说这是自己名下的房产，本来想着要是有可能的话将来有一天可以和金钟云一起生活在这里，但是现在好像没机会了，但是再怎么着也一定要带金钟云来看看。金钟云听了他的话什么也说不出来，颤抖着嘴唇去吻他。两个人在这套未来再也不会成为他们的家的公寓里翻云覆雨直到半夜。金钟云从梦里惊醒的时候崔始源还在他身边熟睡，床头灯撒发出微弱的灯光。他轻轻坐起来，从床下拿出了他趁崔始源洗澡的时候藏在里面的匕首，他有一瞬间的迟疑，匕首的手感比他熟悉的要重一些。他看着崔始源的睡颜忽然开始流泪，神童派人找到他说只要他杀了崔始源就可以放朴正洙一马，但是他又怎么下得了手，他不能杀了崔始源但是更不能眼睁睁看着朴正洙因为自己去死。他来之前已经想明白了，先一刀下去割断自己股动脉，再杀了崔始源，既然这是一道无解的谜题那就让自己和崔始源死在一起吧。他拔出匕首时终于知道为什么手感不对了，刀身靠近手柄的地方刻着花体的“Jongwoon”，这不是他的匕首而是崔始源的。他们两个在日本的时候专门请人定做了一对匕首，分别刻上了对方的名字，崔始源的那把比他的要重一点。崔始源知道了，他什么都知道了。这时候崔始源从后面把匕首插回刀鞘，抱着泪流满面的他亲吻他的耳廓。等他慢慢平静下来崔始源才说其实这一切朴正洙早就知道了，他猜到金钟云会选择一种决绝的方法来了断这件事，但是他已经安排好了退路。说着崔始源从衣柜的暗格里拉出两个行李袋，把金钟云的那个给他让他先换衣服，换好衣服就出发。金钟云看着里面那些临时打包好的小玩意儿还有首饰盒，眼泪又止不住地落下来。  
两个人趁着夜色上了朴正洙安排好的车，司机跟他们说朴正洙和金希澈会跟他们在机场汇合。他们两个上了一架私人飞机，左等右等等不来另外两个人，但是飞机已经开始滑行。金钟云把匕首架在和他们一起登机的那个司机的脖子上逼问他是怎么回事，司机从怀里抽出一个信封说他只是按照吩咐办事。金钟云打开信封看见熟悉的笔记，忽然问崔始源，你知道你哥是什么时候跟朴正洙认识的么。崔始源不明所以，拿过信来看，看完倒吸了一口冷气。朴正洙和金希澈花了许多年安排这件事，甚至连他和金钟云的相识到相爱都是在他们的计划之中的，他不知道这两个人是怎么做到的，但是很显然成功了，现在他们终于让整个计划进行到了最后一步，两个自知无法脱身的人用尽一切办法给了他们两个活下去的机会。金钟云觉得眼眶涩涩的，他不知道自己该怎么办。 他从来看不透朴正洙，以后也再没有机会看透他，出门前的那个拥抱竟成了诀别。  
……


End file.
